The principal objective of this proposal is to provide the faculty of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology a resource to support their efforts in the utilization of laboratory animals for research and teaching. The proposed facility will be adequately staffed and equipped to provide diagnostic service in hematology, microbiology, parasitology, histology and gross and microscopic pathology to support the animal disease control programs of the institution. This resource will provide a laborabory environment to aid in the study of diseases of laboratory animals and will seek to assist in the recognition and development of animal models of human diseases. Further, the laboratory staff will participate in and facilitate expansion of the present teaching programs of the Division of Laboratory Animal Medicine for graduate and undergraduate students and professional and nonprofessional personnel.